


The First Time (You Speak To Me)

by larascasse



Series: Without A Word [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind the first time Kimi talked to Charles or, you know, their first time.</p><p>
  <i>(cross-posting so the rest of the series will make more sense)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time (You Speak To Me)

Charles is out having dinner when his phone buzzes. He picks it up; it’s a text from Romain. A hotel, room number and time. He checks his watch: an hour from now. He puts the phone back in his pocket. The message is more cryptic than usual, but Romain’s never been one to text much, so he figures maybe he just wants to go for a walk or something like that.

Charles walks down the hotel hallway, searching for the room number Romain texted him. He finds it at the end of the hallway and promptly knocks on the door. He hears the deadbolt being unlocked and the door opens shortly after. He does a double-take when Kimi answers the door instead of Romain.

“Is Romain here? He texted me,” Charles asks, feeling a little awkward around Kimi. He’s pretty sure they’ve never actually talked before. Kimi doesn’t have a habit of associating with the younger drivers, except for Seb of course, and Seb’s a world champion so he doesn’t really count in that category. Charles is still not sure what that’s all about anyway. Kimi doesn’t answer the question but opens the door to let him in. Charles wanders in, letting out a _wow_ as he takes in the size of the room, which isn’t really a room. It’s bigger than his apartment. He looks around but can’t see Romain anywhere. He considers asking Kimi where he is, but that train of thought stops when he catches the view from the window. His room has a view, but nothing like this. The entire wall is lined with glass from floor to ceiling, the city lights just starting to appear as the sun sets. He leans against it, smiling in wonderment.

He gets pulled out of his bubble when Kimi leans back against the glass right next to him. Kimi has his head cocked to the side and he’s smiling at him genuinely, a tad amused maybe. Charles blushes a bit, feeling silly that he got excited about the suite and the view. He can feel Kimi’s stare on him and he just wants to shrink away. He clears his throat and tries to hide his nervousness. “So is Romain on his way?” he asks as he pushes himself away from the window, but something holds him back as he tries to move.

Kimi has a hand around his wrist, firm but not harsh. Kimi gives a little tug that makes him stumble into the Finn and next thing he knows he’s pinned between the glass pane and Kimi. For a fraction of a second he thinks of pushing back and leaving but then their eyes meet and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. They’re both silent and Charles becomes very aware of the heat radiating from Kimi, contrasting with the cool glass against his back. Kimi runs his fingers through Charles’ hair, eyes darting from his eyes to his lips and back. He leans in slightly, making his intention clear, but doesn’t fully close the distance between them. It’s Charles who closes the gap, shutting his eyes as his lips touch Kimi’s. The kiss is gentle, but Charles can tell Kimi wants more by the way his hand is firmly cupping his face. Charles pulls back a bit so he can look at the other man. Kimi’s cheeks are flushed, his usual blue eyes a slight shade of green being lit up by the sun’s rays flooding through the window.

Kimi lowers his hands to grab Charles’ butt, squeezing it shamelessly before lifting him up. Charles lets out a surprised yelp but quickly resumes kissing Kimi as he wraps his legs around the Finn. They stay like that for a while and Charles is impressed at how effortless it seems for Kimi. He somehow manages to get Kimi’s shirt off but can’t quite get his own off. When his feet touch the ground again, Kimi is quick to make the buttons of his dress shirt come undone. Charles isn’t surprised that Kimi’s hands are as skilled here as they are in the cockpit and he lets him unfasten both their jeans and drop them to the floor.

Charles feels intimidated by Kimi, he always has, and standing in front of him naked but for his underwear, he feels small and insecure. Kimi seems to sense this and lifts his chin with his index finger. There’s no mockery and no judging in the look Kimi gives him. Charles feels his hand being squeezed reassuringly and he smiles back at Kimi who then takes both of Charles’ hands and places them on his hips. He’s giving Charles control of the situation, letting him decide whether or not this will go further. Charles traces circles with his thumbs on Kimi’s hipbones, just above the waistline of his boxer shorts. He still doesn’t fully comprehend how he got in this position. He never knew, or maybe admitted, that he wanted Kimi, let alone that Kimi wanted him. Yet, here he is, hooking his fingers inside the waistband of Kimi’s underwear and pushing them down to the floor. Kimi gives him a satisfied grunt as he tugs on his hard cock, happy not to be restrained. Charles leans back against the window to admire the world champion in full display in front of him. The warm glow of the setting sun is casting soft shadows on his body, dissipating any coldness the so-called Iceman may have had.

Kimi takes a step forward and rests his hands on Charles’ slim hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. He looks up and Charles immediately understands the question and nods in approval. Kimi leans in and kisses Charles with building desire. Charles wraps his arms around Kimi’s neck to deepen the kiss and when he feels Kimi’s hands sliding his underwear down his hips, he guides the Finn down as well with a hand on each shoulder.

Charles’ fingers dig into Kimi’s shoulders when the Finn’s mouth covers his cock. The constant heat and wetness of Kimi’s mouth combined with the sharp swirls of his tongue are making him weak in the knees and he has to push back against the glass to stay upright. Charles blushes and looks away when Kimi glances up at him, still managing a smirk with his mouth full. His breath is cut short when a wet finger enters him, and his nails dig into Kimi’s skin. The Finn groans from the pain but doesn’t try to move Charles’ hands, instead inserting another finger while continuing to suck on Charles’ cock, which he is firmly holding on to, calloused fingers adding to the overwhelming sensations he’s creating.

“Kimi,” Charles moans as he rocks his hips, moving himself between Kimi’s fingers and mouth, “too much,” he says, biting his lip, “I will come.”

Kimi hears him, stops what he’s doing and stands up to be face-to-face with Charles. He pulls him into a kiss with both hands, fingers tangled in Charles’ locks. Charles mimics him, increasing the pressure and intensity of their kiss as their bodies rub against each other. When they have to break for air, Kimi turns him around so Charles is facing the city, its lights glowing brightly against the darkening sky. Charles feels exposed, his naked body pressed against the window pane. He knows the glass is tinted from the outside, but it still gives him a thrill, the possibility that someone might see them. Kimi kisses his neck, reminding him that he’s not alone, and starts slowly stroking him from behind.

“More,” Charles moans, accent even stronger than it normally is, bucking his arse against Kimi’s crotch.

Kimi slicks himself up and places the head of his cock against Charles’ hole, with just enough pressure to show he’s ready. Charles reaches behind to Kimi’s hips and pulls him forward, asking for the Finn to keep going. Kimi gets the unspoken message and pushes in slowly as Charles tries to muffle his moans, face pressed hard against the window. It hurts, but above that, it feels amazing. Charles moves against Kimi, feeling the warm body against his back while his breath and hands are fogging up the cool glass, squeaking as he moves to maintain his balance. Kimi is slow and gentle, yet there’s passion pouring out of his every touch. The indifference that Charles would have expected is non-existent. Every kiss and every caress that Kimi gives feel like he’s pouring his soul out to him. Charles feels more than blissful when he comes, covering the window with white liquid as Kimi comes inside him, the pulsing of his cock lengthening Charles’ orgasm.

When they have both caught their breath, Kimi motions Charles to the bed while he grabs a few towels to clean himself up and the window. Charles slips under the covers and lies on his side, yawning as he watches the first few stars appear in the sky. Kimi joins him shortly after, lying on his back and sliding an arm around him. Charles snuggles against him, his head resting on the Finn’s chest as he feels sleep creeping over him. A thought suddenly crosses his mind.

“Did you put Romain up to this? Sending me here?” Charles murmurs against Kimi’s skin. When Kimi chuckles, Charles just closes his eyes and smiles. “I’m glad you did.”

 

Charles hears the repetitive clinking before his eyes open. He gazes at the ceiling for a while, brow furrowed as he looks at the unfamiliar décor. He rolls on his side and stares at rumpled bed sheets as he gains his senses. It takes him a while to remember where he is, to remember the bed hadn’t been empty last night.

“You snore,” he hears coming from nearby. Charles sits up in the bed, covers falling to his bare waist as he rubs his eyes and looks in the direction of the voice. Kimi is sitting at the kitchen island, wearing only sweat pants and eating breakfast, fork clinking against his plate as he eats.

Charles gets out of bed, quickly grabbing his clothes off the floor and throwing them on. “Sorry,” he apologises as he joins Kimi at the island, “it happens if I sleep good.” Kimi pours a cup of coffee for Charles, pushes a plate of food in front of him and continues eating.

“You know,” Charles realises as he drinks his coffee, “this is the first time you speak to me.” Kimi stops mid-chew, looking up at Charles with a surprised expression. His face goes blank as he stares right through Charles then chuckles quietly at the truth of it before resuming eating.

“Are you always so quiet? I know you don’t like to talk to journalists and media. Everyone knows. I did not think you were so quiet outside. In your personal life, I mean. Is it the Finnish culture? Mika and Valtteri are a bit like that too. We French talk a lot, I think. I talk too much, I think. I will stop now,” Charles blurts out before hiding in his coffee cup, cheeks bright red.

“Don’t stop,” Kimi tells him as he reaches for his hand, “I like listening to you.”


End file.
